


Just a little studying

by St4rrySk135



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Dogs, Dreams, F/F, Femstars, First Dates, First Kiss, Genderbending, Internalized Homophobia, Metaphors, Repetition, Rule 63, Shopping Malls, Slightly Alternate Universe, Studying, This is less a cohesive story as much as it is a bunch of drabbles in the same universe, developing crush, exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St4rrySk135/pseuds/St4rrySk135
Summary: Harmless studying with Hiyori’s cute underclassman, totally platonically though!
Relationships: Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. In the beginning

Hiyori rolled around on her bed lazily waiting. green hair sprawled out across her pillow, kicking her legs in the air before stopping, thinking about the situation.

Her sweet underclassman Jun Sazanami needed help on her work and being her 'helpful' senior, she had invited her over to study.  
They would just be studying is all, so why did so many thoughts about kissing her cross Hiyori's mind? Was it the short hair confusing her?  
Reimei Academy was an all girls school afterall. She was probably just missing all the boys from her private middle school. That was all!  
That’s what she told herself, It was all Jun's fault for having short hair and confusing her.

A loud single knock hit the door, so typical for Jun to be so brash.  
She rolled off a neatly made bed to get it, swinging the door open.

"Oh, that was faster than I was expecting senpai..." Her eyes were wide, blinking slowly, grasping her books to her chest hard. 

"But of course! I was waiting on my esteemed Jun-chan!!" She clapped, bouncing excitedly, shoving all her previous thoughts down to focus on the moment.

"ah ah but don't stand at my door! come in!~” leaving no room for protest Jun’s arm was grabbed and tugged into the room. Shutting the door she hummed and spun around to continue forcefully guiding her, pushing her into the bedroom.

They were both in casual clothes, it was summer and Jun was wearing a loose tank top and sweats.  
Strong shoulders and defined collarbones convincing Hiyori that she was definitely only attracted to Jun because she was masculine.  
The hands pushing the shorter girl from the back felt tingly as they made skin to skin contact.

“Geez do we /have/ to work in your room? It’s too frufru for me to focus in.”  
Not a total lie, but it was certainly up there in reasons. But mainly Jun was worried about the fact that she would be in the room of the girl she liked For an extended period.

“I can only focus if we’re somewhere comfy!”  
Hiyori quipped as she grabbed Jun’s books away and got onto her bed patting the spot next to her.

With little choice her underclassman climbed up and sat down, feeling dreadfully out of place among frilly pink pillows and silky smooth fur blankets also sharing the pink color among the rest of the room. She was almost so overly feminine it was suffocating. Though maybe it wasn’t an entirely negative feeling, overwhelming certainly though. The window was open to let in a warm breeze that made Hiyori’s hair flutter around messily.

She groaned and gathered it all up into a high ponytail. A ponytail that effected the blue haired girl an embarrassing amount. 

“So what do you need help on Jun-chan?”  
Hiyori had put on a cute pair of reading glasses, balanced low on the bridge of her nose.

Jun coughed and looked off to focus on something else than her incredibly adorable tutor.  
This was going to be a very long study session.


	2. Coming to terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was going on a date, yes yes, a normal date a totally normal date. A normal date with a girl that’s all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help this reads super rushed and a tad ooc

Hiyori fluffed her hair with her hands, placing curly green locks in place before spraying them still.  
Looking over her face once again to make sure she was truly satisfied with the colors she used.  
She was going on a date, yes yes, a normal date a totally normal date. A normal date with a girl.  
Upon the thought she buried her face into her hands, successfully messing up her hair again.  
She had to meet her date in 20 minutes at the girl’s dorm. She had to meet Jun at her dorm.  
Maybe she could, if she could resist shoving her face into a pillow and screaming again.

They had a little studying session right? As girls do, and it went so well that Jun wanted to come back again and again to study. Their studying turning into hanging out until they were close enough to cuddle. Eventually Jun kissed her and she started immediately crying.  
Hiyori hadn’t invited her over to study for awhile, instead wallowing in these new confusing feelings until she got the courage to call Jun and ask her to formally go out with her on a date.

She glanced over the outfit she had put together one last time before grabbing her purse and running out before her nerves could stop her again.

The walk to her partner for the night’s dorm wasn’t too long but nonetheless every step felt heavy with lead. She came to Jun’s dorm and brought her hand up to knock only for the door to open. A very flustered looking girl stood in the now open doorway. Hiyori glanced over her and smiled sweetly. The shorter of the two was in a pretty light blue dress, contrary to how Hiyori was most used to seeing her.

“Hey Ohii-san... are you ready to go?”

Her anxiety had backed down, the familiarity of Jun making her comfortable, it was just Jun and her going on a date.

Jun and her were going on a date, they might hold hands and kiss. It didn’t disturb her as much as it may have a few weeks ago when she may have laughed awkwardly and made a gagging noise.

The girl in front of her however made little explosions erupt in her belly when she came close, when she came over to ‘study’ she felt a happiness swell in her chest that left her craving more and more of those feelings.

“M-mhm!” She held an arm out for Jun to grab onto and pulled it back close to her once she did.

While everything was calming in the mind of Tomoe Hiyori, it was everything but for the blue haired girl clutching on for dear life.  
Her heart was pounding in her ears, fluttering and beating hard on the inside of her head. Making her want to grip at her hair to make it calm down. Who did she think she was? Not even a compliment for the embarrassment of wearing a dress?  
Not like that was her biggest focus right now as the taller girl led her to whatever destination she had picked, Jun had completely forgot what they agreed upon. Instead so bewitched and lost in everything her date brought to her door. Carrying that sweet scent of ginger and basil that made Jun swoon, charming her endlessly.

This date couldn’t last long enough.

Hiyori hugged her close as they walked out into the chilly day, eyes glancing around and relieved to find no eyes on them despite feeling like a sore thumb. She dropped her arm and instead grabbed Jun’s hand. Feeling more confident and taking her stride. Following the path she was all too familiar with to the mall.

The girls mostly window shopped, trying things on and picking things out for eachother, testing out the limits of whatever this was between them.

Hiyori found a particularly cute and frilly pink dress that she couldn’t help but sneak under her own pile to buy for herself. She had forgotten to comment on Jun wearing a skirt. Thinking it too late to tell her she liked it. Perhaps buying her another will encourage to wear more. She hummed to herself and watched the girl flipping through the earring display. Huh, her ears weren’t pierced.  
Hiyori turned away, if it was for her she wouldn’t want to ruin a surprise now would she?

Hours passed and the two wandered the mall with hands interlocked, grabbing ice cream and sharing a few licks.  
It was dark outside by now in the middle of winter. But that didn’t matter to Jun who dragged them to a nearby park, cold air nipping at their faces, making Hiyori shiver and come closer.

“If you wanted to cuddle you didn’t have to freeze me to death first.... you know that.”  
Jun had been snaking an arm around her on a park bench, laying her head on Hiyori’s shoulder

“Not my intention, it’s nice out here.”  
Hiyori rubbed her cheek against the crown of her date’s head. Huffing out a breath of cold air and folding her hands in her lap.

“Hey Jun-chan.”

“Huh?”

There was a silence that lasted a few beats. Long enough that Jun was almost worried she fell asleep or froze to death. Once she turned her head to look over she felt hands in her hair tugging her close and awkwardly tilting her head. Cold lips pressed against hers, it was clumsy and not at all smooth like she had fantasized about.  
But this was real, making her fall so much harder than her dreams ever could. Hiyori was human, so very human, so normal.

They pulled apart with a wet smack, their shared breathing visible in the cold air.  
Eyes had adjusted in the dark, staring at each other with wide eyes, a hand sneaking up between them for Hiyori to press fingers to her own lips, Mumbling quietly.

“It’s cold out here.”

“Yeah..”

Hiyori took a gulp of air and stood up, straightening out her jacket. Looking back at Jun once before staring at her feet.

“I’m gonna head home... let’s.. let’s do this again?”

Jun sat dumbfounded by the audacity of the taller girl. To leave her all alone after kissing her? Though there wasn’t much she could rationalize doing at the moment, certainly not wanting to scare off the girl after working so hard to get to this level with her.

“...yeah.”

She would leave it at that, despite wanting to know everything. There was enough time for the both of them. There was enough time to see Hiyori blush and smile like that again.  
They had all the time in the world and Jun believes she has the patience to withstand it.


	3. Let's take a run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I left you a voicemail, Jun-chan, 6 AM sharp and we’re going for a run!"

Little yaps and batting tails against the floor was perhaps one of the best ambient noises Jun could imagine, sweet noises accompanied by a few dogs begging for her attention, of course she had enough love to give to them, cuddling and scratching the 3 dogs that had come over to love her.  
She was sat on the floor in her childhood home, it was as filthy as it was back then, but strangely the dogs were clean. Where did they come from? Why was she in this house again?  
Before she could really begin to ponder these questions, she heard her ringtone somewhere. Definitely not in her pocket, but that was all she knew.  
The dogs were gone, and she was left to search the small home. 2 bedrooms, a kitchen and a bathroom were all that it was made up of.  
It didn't matter which direction she moved since the volume of her phone didn’t change even slightly.  
This situation was surreal and left her in a daze, what was going on? She didn’t do anything regarding the thoughts though, she didn’t know if she could do anything anyway besides look for the source of the music.  
Walking to the bathroom she avoided the mirror, not feeling like seeing herself there again, her phone wasn’t in here.

There was a knock at the door, pulling Jun from her search, she rushed to the door, her phone had quieted into something of a whisper. She peeked through the peephole only to realize she was looking at her bedroom ceiling.

The knock at the door was now at her own, sitting up from bed she failed to check the time, instead walking straight to the door and swinging it open.

Outside stood the girl she had grown so fond of, dressed in silk sweatpants and a sports bra who was now shoving her way inside.

“... Ohii-san?”  
The weirdness of the situation was finally settling in, Hiyori was in her house and rummaging through her drawers.

“I left you a voicemail, Jun-chan, 6 AM sharp, and we’re going for a run!"  
Jun rushed over to pull Hiyori out of her dresser, It was useless anyway since the green haired girl had what she needed. An Ohii-san styled workout outfit was being placed into the shorter’s hands.

“Wait what. It’s 6 AM? No wonder I’m so tired…” She was rubbing at her eyes with the clothes and sighing into them.  
“I’m sorry I don’t check my voicemail when I’m asleep? Anyway I’m not going, get out.”

Hiyori puffed out her cheeks and batted her eyes, having the time to put on makeup already. When exactly did Hiyori wake up…?

“Jun-chan! You have to go, you have to! What if a mean man tries to kidnap me?! It’ll be all your fault!”  
Jun takes a quick glance over the girl’s body to decide that this isn’t a problem. A can of mace tucked into a belt around her waist. Her form was toned as well, Hiyori was the daughter of an (ex-)rich family, She wouldn’t be surprised if her upperclassman was trained in self defense.

“They’ll just bring you back, you’re too noisy and annoying to keep.”

Hiyori drops to the floor on her knees, pouting up at Jun. reminiscent from the puppies in her dream, the thought suddenly provokes the part of her that has a crush on the girl now begging.

“Okay fine just get up… I’ll put on what you picked out and everything.”  
Hiyori gives her such a big and sparkly smile that makes her almost forget she’ll be forced to keep up with someone who maintains her body. She’ll surely be left in the dust. But that smile, It /almost/ competes with the muscle pain.

Jun drags herself to the bathroom to change, staring into the mirror. She really need to get a haircut, or maybe she should let it get longer? Would Hiyori still like her with long hair?

She glanced over at the sparse makeup she kept- all gifts from colleagues -that she never used, never needed to.  
Hiyori was a makeup kind of girl, but Jun thought to herself that it just wouldn’t suit her face.  
From the small container, however, she pulled a pretty flower hairpin to pin her bangs back. A gift from Hiyori, she hoped she would fawn over her wearing something feminine like how she did over the text after their date.

Cracking the door open, she left the bathroom to find her darling upperclassman sitting politely on the couch. She had been half expecting to come out and find her digging through her personal things.

“Ready Ohii-san?”  
She seemed startled, not having noticed Jun entering the room again.

“Yep yep! My legs are aching to run so you better not hold me back.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Since their date they’ve hung out, studied again. Though the other girl kept her distance unlike before, it didn’t hurt Jun’s feelings, not too much at least. She was by no means cold to her, but she did miss the physical contact. Hiyori hasn’t said anything about it and Jun hasn’t dared to ask. The green haired girl was in her own head a lot more than she used to be, so that must mean she’s taking the time to think through it right?  
At least that’s what Jun hoped for, maybe considering her for being more than just a study partner.

The two jogged side by side, Hiyori definitely not using all of her energy to leave Jun behind like she could, allowing for her to be an inexperienced runner with shorter legs. Catching herself watching Jun carefully for fatigue if she started pushing herself too hard. It was easy for her and her routine wouldn’t be too thrown if she took a little longer every so often. Hopefully one day Jun would be able to run with her.  
But as she collapses at the half way mark onto a bench to catch her breath, Hiyori realizes that they still have awhile to go.  
The older girl simply smiles and hands her one of the two water bottles she had brought.

They have all the time in the world and Hiyori believes she has the patience to withstand it.


End file.
